everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heeper Neeper Weeper
Heeper Neeper Weeper is 2015 introduced character. He is the son of Eeeper Weeper and his first wife. A well-known Rebel as his father had no affiliation with royalty and instead was a chimney sweeper and currently a convict. Although Heeper deems himself a Rebel, that does not persuade him away from his destined role. Although he is a tad bit off-put by his father's deteriorating mental health and actions, he has no issue with following his eventual fate, and even stepping further if anyone or anything were to wrong him. Character Personality He is known to be overwhelmingly odd and weird, especially for his faint and lingering smile and huffed laugh. Despite his odd mannerisms, he is a complete gentle giant and often listens to his friends problems. His gentleness contrasts with his strength and his brutality whenever he gets into scuffles with other classmates. But whenever he is caught, he lets out a more wicked side and somehow persuades authority figures away His persuasion was picked up from his father, as his father for the longest time, hid his crimes Hobbies and Interests Appearance Heeper Weeper is always often seen with a faint and lingering smile plastered on a soot spotted face, along with grey bags accompanying his pearl-colored eyes. His attire is nothing that strays away from the natural chimney sweep outfit, which is a. Parent's Story How the Story Goes : Eeper Weeper, chimney sweeper, : Had a wife but couldn't keep her. : Had another, didn't love her, : Up the chimney he did shove her. Relationship (With Family) Eeper Weeper (Father) He has a complicated relationship with his father. Heeper sympathizes with his father but also condemns him for leaving himself and his half-sister orphans as he is convicted and remains in a mental institution for his crimes. On special occasions, Heeper will gift trinkets and knick-knacks that his father seems to appreciate. Evear Weaver (First Mother) Heeper never fully got to appreciate his mother's presence as she left before he was old enough to even toddle. He wishes that she had got the fate of his second mother. Mary-Jenn (Second Mother) Heeper was pretty connected to his second mother than his first which is why he disdains his father even a bit more. Mary-Jenn would often keep the best interest of both children, even though Heeper was not biologically hers. He admired her for that and was hurt when she was gone. Jenee Weeper (Half-Sister) Jenny Weeper is the child between Eeper Weeper and his second wife before she was murdered. She was named after her mother of a similar name, Mary-Jenn. Her mother's original story was "Poor Mary" 'or '"Poor Jenny" and she originally wept for the loss of her first husband as he left her and her tale caused her to fall for Eeper Weeper. Due to the circumstances, Jenee Weeper continues her tale as she has loss of a loved one, but in a more grim fashion. Relationship (With Friends) Paeder Eater Bassett Little Cerise Hood Portrayal Playlist * Tonight You Belong To Me Ukulele Acoustic Guitar Toy Piano Cover by Teak Wood Gallows * Best Friend by Cavetown Cover * Fairytale by Alexander Rybak Category:Abygailz-Magicz Category:Abygailz-Magicz OCs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Eeper Weeper